Alice in Whatland
by BOOKIE 4 LIFE
Summary: Alice a rich orphan finds a magical land where she meets strange friends that change her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Alice Who?

Alice had started to grow weary of her weary school days. She already scanned too many times the whitish and dirtied walls of the old classroom. She knew each details of the aged building, and felt as if she had learnt all its secrets. Neither the pale and worn windows, nor the tarnished chairs could evoke the thrill they had once caused her.

The teacher, an old aged man wounded by the years, went on talking about history, though he noticed no one was listening. What time was it? Just then the shrill of the school bell ended the class's misery. Everyone rushed out the door not bothering to notice Alice. She stood up lazily and waved good bye to the told history teacher.

She sighed as she walked into the dark, heated halls of the school. The encouraging posters on the wall no longer worked since they were so close to the end of the school year. A wave of heat rushed on her face as she opened the doors out. She noticed a long white limousine pulling up in front of the school gates. It was her family's limousine; she was the adoptive child of the richest family in England.

Alice got in the white limousine and gazed out the car window. She sighed; all she wished was to be a normal kid. She had to stroll around in her lonely mansion as everyone else lived a normal life. As soon as she got home Alice ran up to her room and took off her school uniform and threw it under her bed and changed into a light blue shirt and jeans. She walked to the garden gazing at the beautiful flowers and smiled as she picked up a deep, red rose. Alice decided she was going to go visit Lady Sylvister, her dead stepmother. As she got to the grave tears started trailing from her face. Alice was such a bothersome as a child but Lady Sylvister was patient.

She always comforted Alice when she was sad or lonely, until Lady Sylvister had gotten into a car accident about 3 months ago. Just like her real family… You see Alice's family had also gotten into a car accident. They were going to go visit their relatives and ran into a large truck that was going past the speed limit. She was the only survivor out of her parents and younger brother. The hospital had sent her to an orphanage as soon as she had recovered. She had gotten adopted by the Sylvisters, the richest family in England. No one recognized her before she had been adopted. They would always ask 'Alice who?'

Alice couldn't believe how lucky she was before she had approached the sad, dull mansion. Her step father was rarely home, her step sister barely talked to her, Lady Sylvister was the only one who understood her. That was until she had died. When she died Alice was left alone until something changed her whole entire life


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is the next chapter we hope you like it! We're working on the next chapter and my co-writer has NO imagination. – Trina (the idea-y person)**

**I'm RIGHT HERE . – Diana (THE ONE WHO IS ACTUALLY WRITING IT DIMWITT)**

**But I'm **_**creating**_** the story. You're just the one typing using your so called magical words. D: - Trina (The Klunk) YEAHH) Stop typing wat I said wrong I said creator I cont type well and you are the SHUCKFACE you… KLUNK teehee. BYE ! –Trina (the NOT Klunk) **_**if you never read the maze runner than u wont understand.-Diana the most awesome person ever. **_

**LIES!-trina ( Get out of my face)**

**TRUTH!-diana **

Chapter Two: AAAHH!

Alice sighed as she walked back home. Just as soon as she reached the garden full of abundant roses she noticed a rather large hole in the ground. When did that happen? She thought. She decided that she would come back tomorrow and patch it up. She ran up into her room and took a quick shower, feeling refreshed, she lied on her bad and turned on the television. About 10 minutes into the show she heard her sister, Lorina, yell from downstairs. "COME DOWN FOR DINNER ALICE!" she yelled. Alice sighed and turned off the television and jumped off her bed and went downstairs. She grinned while approaching her step father and sister.

"How was your day?" her father asked dully.

"Fine thanks for asking," Alice mumbled while sitting down.

"You should stop mumbling it isn't very lady like," scolded Lorina. Alice rolled her eyes and stuffed everything quickly into her mouth then asked to be excused. Her father couldn't care less and excused her. She ran up into her room again and jumped into her bed and grabbed a book. She read until she got tired and then changed into her pajamas then brushed her teeth and fell asleep on her turquoise bed.

The next morning she woke up by continues annoying beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and pressed snoozed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly and started walking toward the curtains. She pushed them apart as a splash of sunshine hit her face. She smiled tiredly and got changed. Alice went downstairs and sat down at the humongous marble dinner table. It was empty other then the fact that she was sitting there with her breakfast laid in front of her, waffles and orange juice. Everyone was out so she had the whole Saturday to herself.

What to do… she thought. Just then she remembered the hole in the garden. Alice put her dishes in the sink and ran out the door. She noticed the humongous hole still in the ground, roses surrounding it. Now how will I fix this, she thought. She leaned forward to look into the hole until suddenly she heard a noise. She turned around and saw a young boy wearing rabbit ears and a tuxedo. He had a slight devilish grin across his face. He looked about eleven or twelve. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "May I help you?" Alice asked.

He didn't say anything for a while till suddenly he replied, "I think I can help you." then he pushed her into the mysterious, dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there this is the next chapter hope you like it and please give us some advice. Oh and these characters don't belong to us. – Trina (the superior)**

**(No, not really man – Diana) **

Chapter 3

Alice screamed as she fell rapidly through the hole. She didn't know what to expect but it was a long way down. _Well this is it, I'm going to die. _She thought groaning. Alice squeezed her eyes shut waiting for it to be over, but the hole seemed to be never ending.

Then she started floating down slowly like a feather. _How is this happening? _She wondered. She looked below her and saw nothing but pitch black that seem to keep going forever. Just then she felt ground under her feet. She squinted as she felt a blast of light hit her face. This couldn't be possible she was pretty sure she saw nothing but darkness below her when she was falling.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust. She fluttered her eyes and looked up. She saw a boy a little older then her. He was wearing a cat costume which was very peculiar and maroon colored. Other then the cat costume he was wearing dark, baggy jeans with piercings in his ears. He looked like a gang member… His cropped hair hung over his deep, green eyes barely visible. He looked down at Alice and jumped back startled that she was staring at him.

"Dude, she's alive what do we do?" he whispered then he disappeared. Alice sat up and brushed the dirt off her dressed and pressed her hand against her forehead. She had a huge headache and her mind felt foggy. _Why does everyone wear animal costumes? First that rabbit kid and now this._

"Chester, you're scaring her," a voice chuckled. Alice looked around figuring out where the voice came from. She turned around and noticed a boy. He had red, messy hair and grey eyes. But what really got to Alice was his hat. The hat was about a foot high that was a dark forest green. And there was this little tag attached to the side of the hat that said 10/6.

"Hello, I'm Hatterson but people call me the Hatter, and this is my friend Cheshire but we call him Chester," Hatter said with a goofy grin on his face. Just then Cheshire reappeared and looked at her carefully. Hatter reached out and helped her up.

"I'm Alice can someone please tell me where I am?" she asked groggily. She tried to stand up but stumbled till Hatter caught her. "You're in Wonderland, now can you tell us where _you_ came from?  
>" Chester said rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.<p>

Huh?" Alice replied. She still had a massive headache. "Where are you from dimwit," said Chester slowly as if he was speaking to a three year old. "No one can just fall from the sky it's not realistic." _What does he mean by that?_

"He means you fell of the sky cricket," said the Hatter in a soft soothing voice that made Alice's stomach twist in anxiety. She looked up at the sky, could she have possibly fallen out of the sky and survived?

But the place was truly beautiful; it had wild flowers everywhere and colorful, humongous mushrooms looming over them. The tree branches swirled in a pretty manner and the leaves were a livid color. It looked simply magical.

Her head was dizzy once again as she took it all in absorbing every little detail of the place, the sound of the river flows and the rustles of the leaves and the buildings that resembled castles far off soaring to the sky. She stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Why look Hatter, this girl might be crazier then you; if not crazier," Chester laughed. The Hatter gave him a glare and went to help Alice up once again. "You still might be a little dizzy from that fall of yours cricket, you might want to rest till you're feeling jolly. Let's take her to Kami's place and see what she can do." He addressed to Chester. Chester nodded and started sprinting off towards the forest. The Hatter shook his head and mumbled, "Why that cat always in a hurry." Then they were off. 


End file.
